The Beginning of the End
by da.ace
Summary: It has been going on to long, now the war must end and it's up to Harry to end it all. This story take place minutes after the ending of HBP.quote from chapter 1 he screamed the two words that would finally end Tom's rein of terror with all the hatred of
1. Chapter 1

As Harry Potter sat on the grounds of Hogwarts with his two closest friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, thoughts of his fourth year when he was in the Graveyard facing a fully revived Voldemort came to mind he realized that next time they meet that he would just as alone then as he was in the Graveyard, Dumbledore would not step in like he did at the Department of Mysteries disaster, he realized the final duel would be one-on-one, me against him, 'Harry Potter' 'the Boy Who Lived' 'the Chosen One' against 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' 'Lord Voldemort' 'You-Know-Who' 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. As Harry sat there thinking about this he realized that due to Fawks tail feather residing in both his and Tom's wands that he might not be able to actually get the Avada Kedavra curse to hit Tom, he sighed with the realization that he would have to speak those two words that had cursed his life.

Laying his wand down which he had been gripping tightly in his hand on the grass he screamed the two words that would finally end Tom's rein of terror with all the hatred of the thing that had once had been a lonely boy named Tom Riddle, "Avada Kedavra"."Harry James Potter...", Hermione exclaimed but before she could continue there was a familiar burst of fire which could only come from one source."Hello Fawks" Harry said sadly then the beautiful phoenix which who's tail feather resided in both his and Tom's wands sat there with something in his talons and a letter attached to him looked at Harry waiting to be noticed, but Harry was oblivious to this fact all he noticed was that the beautiful phoenix was sitting there with a strange expression on his face.

Harry may have not noticed what he was carrying and the letter but Hermione being the observant person she was did notice this. "Harry is that what I think it is in Fawks's talons", before he could reply Ron as tactfully as ever said "bloody hell mate that wand looks like Dumbledore's" Harry cringed at the name, the pain of loss still to fresh in his mind. "Ronald Wea..." Hermione exclaimed but was interrupted by Harry "yes Hermione, it is" he replied to them then turned to Fawkes and noticed the envelope with his name written on it in that familiar writing "Dumbledore" Harry muttered. He took the envelope and opened it where two envelopes fell out , one labeled 'Mr Harry Potter' and the other labeled 'Miss Hermione Granger' Harry picked up Hermione's and handed it to her and opened his

_Dear Harry_

_It is with my deepest regrets that you receive this letter. I am sorry I'm not able to help the three _("three" Harry muttered confusedly)_ of you on this quest, yes Harry I know Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will follow you on this quest weather you like it or not. _(Harry chuckled at the fact that Dumbledore seemed to what was going to happen before it did and Hermione and Ron each gave him a weird look)_ As you know from the Graveyard Duel, both your's and Tom's wands will connect when forced to fight one another so when you have come to this realization I have instructed Fawks to give you my wand along with this envelope. Please allow Miss Granger to do what she has to with my wand then its yours. Harry I know your not planning to return to Hogwarts _(again Harry chuckled) _but I must ask you to return for your final year and special allowances will be made for the 'Golden Trio' (as I've heard the three of you be called many times) for your quest. I have personally requested this of Minerva and have no doubt that she will allow this. Harry whatever happened you must know that unless YOU pointed a wand at me and said the killing curse it is not your fault that I died, please remember this Harry, you must._ (At this point a tear fell from Harry's eye and Hermione wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him and herself at the same time)_ Harry I will make one final request of you please look after Fawks for me now that I have passed on as he is yours_ (Harry looked at Fawks and thought 'is this true' and Fawks nodded at Harry as thought he could read his mind)_, Yes Harry Fawks understand you even when you ask him a question in your thoughts. Harry I'm not just giving you Fawks because you're the one I trust most with him but also he can help you on your quest as he can transport 4-5 fully grown wizards through a flash of fire even through the wards of Hogwarts, if you want to avoid the stares of the students on the train back the three of you can use Fawks to get back to Kings Cross. Please take care of my old friend Harry_

_ A.P.W.B.Dumbledore_

_PS. Remember the prophecy, the power he knows not Harry. Its you ability to Love Harry _

With her arms still around Harry, Hermione asked "what has the power he knows not, got to do with the prophecy Harry" it was then Harry noticed that Hermione was still hugging him "um ah er Hermione you no you can let go now" both Harry and Hermione blushed at there proximity, as Hermione let go it felt as if a spell was lifted from Harry and it was like Harry was seeing Hermione for the first time and noticing her true beauty."So Ron what..." Harry trying to change the subject "Harry James Potter don't you dare try to avoid the subject" Hermione growled at this point both Harry and Ron cringed "Well you see Hermione" Harry started nervously "there was um more", "more what Harry" Hermione replied in a scarily calm tone of voice. Ron at this point found a rather interesting blade of grass a few meters away where as Harry was not so lucky "more that me against him in the prophecy" Harry replied in a cautiously scared tone "exactly how much more, Harry" Hermione continued in her scarily calm tone "um the prophecy states 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,(at this point Harry subconsciously moved his hand to his scar) but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not' Dumbledore always believed this power to be Love but to be more specific my ability to love, it kinda makes sense seeing as love saved me when I was a baby and against Quirrel/Tom" Harry finished as though it was nothing 'Oh Harry why does it have to be you' Hermione though to herself while throwing herself at Herry to give him another hug "Harry" Hermione whispered at this point he hugged her back. Harry and Hermione stayed this way for what they thought was 30 seconds but was actually 2 minutes.

"Hey guy's" Ron interrupted "don't you think we should go to the train so we don't miss it" Harry cough at the tightness of Hermione's hug "Hermione I need to breath" Harry choked out "sorry Harry I'm just emotional today" 'and I felt safe in your arms' Hermione thought to self "what was that last bit Hermione all I heard was safe" "mate" Ron interrupted again "I was listening and Hermione said nothing about safe. Anyway back to my point if we don't leave soon we will miss the train home", "guy's if you don't mind could we give the train a miss and use Fawks to transport us back to Kings Cross" Harry said sadly "Harry I remember the trip back from the chamber of secrets and that wasn't comfortable yet you want to use Fawks to fly all the way to London" Ron replied remembering that ride "No Ronald phoenixes can travel in a flash of fire instantly like apparation except they can travel they can travel through any apparation wards and carry 4-5 fully grown wizards with them at the same time" Hermione stated going into book-worm mode "I'd rather take the train home" Ron snapped "Ron what's gotten into you" Harry asked "Nothing" Ron snapped again and with that he stomped away leaving Harry and Hermione confused at his actions but they both put it down to Ron being Ron.

"Hermione" Harry asked curiously "yeah" Hermione replied "um what do you have to use Dumbledore's wand for anyway" Harry said "oh I have to cast this spell on you" Hermione replied nervously "what does the spell do Mee" Harry asked getting nervous at Hermione's sudden nervousness "Mee since when did you call me Mee" Hermione asked "sorry Hermione it kinda slipped out" Harry quickly said "Mee I like it" Hermione stated "Hermione I'm sor...wha...ok then" "so?" Harry asked "I don't really know Harry, Dumbledore's letter said that **I** needed to preform this counter spell on you with his wand and he said it would all make sense if you asked Remus about the counter spell" Hermione replied. "But why didn't he preform the spell himself before he passed away if was so important, Mee" Harry inquired using her new nickname "Dumbledore insisted that I preform the counter spell now"Hermione stated unsurely also wondering the same thing.

As Hermione was performing the long and complicated spell a green aura appeared around Harry, though he could not feel anything he smelt something and oddly familiar scent he just could not place. As Hermione finished the spell she asked "do you feel any different Harry" "ah not really Mee" Harry replied. Suddenly there was a scream of "Avada Kedavra".


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly there was a scream of "Avara Kedavra". Upon hearing these words Harry imediatly dove to get Hermione out of the way of the killing curse and lucky for them it landed right where Hermione had been seconds before.

As Harry spun round to see the source of the unforgivable curse he saw the rat that had sold his parents out to Tom and set his godfather up to take the fall for it "Wormtail" growled through gritted teeth "Sectumsempra" and Harry sent the curse that he had learned from Snape's book straight at him but being the coward Wormtail was he transform into rat form and scurried away.

When Harry turned around Hermione threw her arms around Harry and held him tight. After a moment or two Hermione whispered "Oh Harry I thought I had lost you" "shh, its ok Mee I'm not going anywhere I'll always be here for you Mee, ok" as Harry said this he to was holding Hermione tightly and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Potter was that... was that... Peter Petegrew" Minerva McGonagall asked in disbelieve rushing towards her top students followed closely by the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgour and his auror guard "Potter what happened here" the Misister asked Harry in a serious tone "Peter Petegrew death eater, the man who sold my parent out Tom Riddle, Voldemort then set my godfather Sirius Black up to take the fall for it, attempted to kill Hermoine using Avada Kedavra then changed into his rat animagus form and ran away" replied Harry starting to get worked up.

"Well um ah" Scrimgour replied "Harry seeing as your 17th birthday is at the end of July I have decided to allow you to practice magic as if you were 17 but you will still have to get your apparition license which you can sit at anytime now. But the reason I'm allowing this is so you can defend yourself and any other magic will just be passed over. Potter we will get a statement from you then you can head off to catch the train".

"Professor?" Harry inquired turning to McGonagall "yes Potter both yourself and Miss Granger may stay here until just before the Hogworts Express arrives at Kings Cross" McGonagall replied already knowing what he was going to ask "Minerva, these two don't have their apparition licenses yet and you nor any of the staff have the authority to create a portkey for them, so how do you intent for them to get back" Scrimgour interrupted.

"Fawks!"Harry cried out reminded of how Dumbledore did in his fifth year "a..a..phoenix" Scrimgour stated in shock "no Minister, not just a phoenix but Fawks Professor Dumbledore's phoenix" Harry said calmly and Fawks let out a cry of agreement. "Fine, fine then I must be going" Scrimgour babbled trying desperately to regain his composure then walked away with his auror guard leaving only one behind.

"Tonks how are you" Harry asked sadly "well its easier with Remus not being so stubborn, but I'm doing ok I guess, but Remus is taking it really hard though" Tonks replied in a disheartened tone."Um Tonks with Professor Dumbledore now... well... you know, where does that leave the Order" Hermione asked letting her curiosity get the better of her "Nowhere Hermione, officially, but that does not mean Harry won't have his guard. Remus, Moody and a few other will keep guard duty but nothing major, official or organized, sorry Harry" Tonks replied.

After Tonks had finished her interview and had walked away only tripping once Harry turned to Hermione and as though she could read his mind she said "can we use Fawks?" Harry stepped closer to Hermione and placed a arm around her waist and held her to him and lightly grabbed the beautiful phoenix's tail feather and in a flash of fire they appeared in front of the Room of Requirement and Harry the phoenix go but not Hermione."Wow" was all Hermione could say "well its more comfortable than apparition and far cleaner that flu" Harry retorted and Hermione could only nod in agreement.

Harry and Hermione stood there comfortable in the embrace when Fawks let out a soft trill as a way of reminding them why they were there.Harry turned to Fawks still holding Hermione and asked "can you get us into the room the Death Eaters used" Dumbledore's faithful old friend nodded and Harry once more grabbed Fawks's tail feathers and the three of them were standing in a blank white room with everything it seemed that Malfoy used,created or repaired.

What caught Harry's attention though was a small piece of torn off parchment with the incantation 'Entro Protronum' written on it with the definition "the Dementor killing curse. similar to the Expecto Protronum charm but the happy memory is replaced with a loving thought, and visually appears as a white beam hitting the Dementor. results are instant.' written underneath. Harry put the piece of parchment in his pocket and turned to Hermione who was pouring over a book, so Harry conjured a small book bag and picked up the pile it appeared to have come from placed them in the bag and did the same to the one in Hermione's hands.

"Harry" Hermione said shocked then noticed the book bag with the books in it and blushed and slightly ashamed muttered "sorry" "it ok Mee. Let me guess you thought they may have information on Horcruxes" Harry replied, Hermione still slightly red nodded. Harry went around putting all the items in the bag but one, the one Harry and Hermione had come to destroy.

"Reducto!" Harry bellowed and the cabinet turned into a cloud of floating sawdust. "Ah" Harry said sheepishly "Mee, what happened to my Reducto its not usually that powerful is it" "No Harry, no its not. I think it might have something to do with the counter spell I cast earlier, I'll have to ask Professor Lupin about it next time we see him" Hermione replied.

Just then the door to the room opened and there was multiple cries of "Stupify", and Harry without thinking put up an extremely strong green 'Protegro' type shield and pushed the attackers out the door with an invisible force, both non-verbal and wandlessly. "Potter what are you doing" came the growl of the Minister of Magic. "Sorry Minister I didn't realize it was you over the multiply stunning spells you sent at me and Hermione" Harry replied sarcastically.

"What are doing here boy, were here do destroy the cabinet the Death Eaters used to get into the with" Scrimgour growled slightly annoyed that Harry had fended off and repel some of his top auror's but to top he had done it all without his wand or a spell said and had the cheek to blame him.

"Done" Harry replied calmly moving the bag over his shoulder "how" barked Scrimgour getting more annoyed at the boy's cheek "Reducto" Harry replied as he said this he was thinking 'i need something big and heavy to destroyed' three times and a replica of the cabinet appeared and Harry bellowed "Reducto!" And there was another cloud of sawdust, "see"."Potter, Miss Granger the train should be arriving soon" Minerva McGonagall interrupted before Harry upset the Minister any more or vice-versa."Good-bye Professor" Harry and Hermione replied simultaneously and with a flash of fire from Fawks they were gone.

When Harry and Hermione arrived they a little bit early so were alone. Hermione turned to Harry who was still holding her "Harry can we have dinner with my parents and then go to the Dursley afterwards" Hermione asked sweetly "Do we have to Mee" Harry whined, "Harry they're me parents..." Hermione started and Harry interrupted "I meant the Dursley's, Mee" "oh, well unfortunately yes" Hermione said sounding very displeased.

With two flashes of fire Fawks was there with the two teens luggage and quite familiars "thanks Fawks" Harry said."Well those two prefer phoenix travel" Hermione mentioned referring to the two animals sitting quitely in their cages. Harry and Hermione gathered their belongings and headed toward the barrier to the muggle train station.


End file.
